A wireless communication device may implement a phased-array antenna mechanism, e.g., in association with a wireless transmitter and/or wireless receiver. The phased-array antenna mechanism may include multiple antenna elements that are phased so as to achieve spatial combining at a certain “beam” angle. It is required that relative phases of the antenna element weights be calibrated, e.g., in a relative manner, for example, with a high degree of accuracy.